One Wish
by Glittering Moonlight
Summary: I can grant you one wish, Hermione Granger. One wish. Only one wish. Hermione closed her eyes and wished. (Slytherin Hermione) (Dark Hermione in the beginning, Light Hermione later on)
1. The Wish

Harry had won. Harry had killed Lord Voldemort. Yet Hermione wasn't in the best mood. She felt...she felt odd. Like she needed a change in her life. She felt like her destiny could have been _different._ She just couldn't place her thoughts.  
"Hello, Hermione Granger! I'm a wish-giving creature! I can grant you one wish, Hermione Granger. One wish. Only one wish."  
Hermione closed her eyes and wished, "I wish to go back in time when I was a first year." Little did she know this was real. She had thought it was a dream. She had thought it was a little joke.  
"Very well, Hermione. Your wish will be granted in a few minutes," the creature replied. He wondered if Hermione would have liked to be pureblood, and shrugged and decided she would have. He cast the wish, changed Hermione's memories to fit her wish, changed her talents and personality a bit, and left Hermione there. Hermione was suddenly going back in time, to her first-year.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The first chapter is just a prologue. I posted the second chapter, too. Read and review, please!**


	2. The Sorting

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the red-haired boy. He was a disgrace to all. He was a blood-traitor, of all things! And the raven-haired boy. A half-blood, wasn't he? The great Harry Potter was a _half-blood_. Nothing could have been more ridiculous. And He-who-must-not-be-Named? A filthy hypocrite. He went around preaching pureblood supremacy (which was quite true, in Hermione's opinion), when he was nothing but a _half-blood!_ He was second-class, after all. Who in their right mind would serve a half-blood when they themselves were purebloods? Hermione shook her head at how ridiculous that was.

Her thoughts were thwarted by McGonagall. "Granger, Hermione!" she called out.  
Hermione walked confidently up to the stool, where she sat down. The Sorting Hat was dropped on her head.  
"Ah, I've Sorted you before! But you were different then...I see you don't have those memories anymore...cunning, yes...intelligent...where to put you? Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin?"  
"Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor!" Hermione groaned. She wished with all her might that she was _not_ in Gryffindor. "And what was that about Sorting me before?"  
"Not Gryffindor, eh? That's where you were last time...oh, it seems you were granted a wish...well, if you're sure...SLYTHERIN!"  
Hermione strutted over to the Slytherin table, where everyone was applauding. She sat down, and started to watch the other kids get sorted. Hermione decided to stop puzzling over what the Sorting hat had said.  
_Mudblood, half-blood, pureblood, mudblood, pureblood, pureblood, mudblood, half-blood... _Hermione knew the blood status of all her classmates. She was slightly taken back by a certain boy named "Draco Malfoy" though. He was immediately sorted into Slytherin. The problem was, Hermione wasn't sure what his blood status was. It was either half-blood or pure-blood. He had an air of superiority around him, yes.  
He ended up sitting next to her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Draco Malfoy," Hermione greeted Draco, "And you are?"  
"Oh. That's Crabbe. He's Goyle," Draco pointed to each of them in turn.  
"Are you pure-blood?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course! I don't think mudbloods should be coming here, do you?" Draco asked.  
"Of course not! And half-bloods! They're so second-class!" Hermione agreed.  
"Some pure-blood families are blood traitors, as you know," Draco nodded at the Weasleys.  
"Yes, those filthy little blood traitors! I came across the youngest Weasley on the train."  
"So..." Draco pondered.  
"Yes?"  
"So..." Draco was at a loss of words.  
"Oh, you're probably taken by my beauty. But, you are quite handsome yourself," Hermione smirked. (**A/N: Yes, Hermione acts stuck up and is kinda like Draco Malfoy from the original series.)**  
"Uh, sure," Draco rolled his eyes.

**A/N: I just had a bunch of weird ideas pop into my head. :) Review please! I need some feedback!**


	3. Potions With the Gryffindors

Hermione walked to the dungeon classroom that belonged to Professor Snape, her head of house. Potions was her favorite subject. The only thing bad about Potions was that they had it with Gryffindors. She walked in with the other Slytherins, and chose to sit next to Draco.  
"Hey," she greeted.  
"Shhhh," Draco warned. He was listening intently to Professor Snape.  
"...and _some_ people think they know the subject so well, they _don't even pay attention!_" Snape snarled at Potter. Hermione smirked. _Serves him right. _Gryffindors were really annoying. They didn't pay attention in the best subject ever, Potions. "Now, who knows the answers?" Snape asked.

Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked.  
"Draught of Living Death is the potion made if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," Hermione stated, "You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, and Monkshood and Wolf's bane are the same thing, and they are also known as aconite."  
"Correct, Miss Granger. Forty points to Slytherin. Why aren't you copying that down?" Snape snarled at the Weasley.

"Okay, now, you will all make a potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board," Snape drawled.  
Hermione and Draco immediately got to work, cutting and scraping, stirring and pouring.  
"Time's up!" Snape announced.  
He walked around, inspecting the potions.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have brewed a perfect potion. Pour it in the vial, Malfoy. Thirty points to Slytherin for actually being able to accomplish something in my class."  
Hermione and Draco shared a smirk and strutted out.

"Ha! That was pure genius!" Hermione and Draco laughed about the moment Snape had awarded Slytherin 30 points.  
"Did you see the look on Potty's face?" Pansy Parkinson joined in.

**A/N: And so we end this chapter. It is quite short, though... Review please!**


	4. Halloween

Hermione sat with the other Slytherins for the Halloween Feast: Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Theodore.  
"Troll! Troll! There's a troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell screamed, running in, and then suddenly fainting.  
"What a coward!" Hermione snorted, "I mean, he _is_ the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
"I know, right?" Daphne agreed, "He is _such_ a wimp."  
"But, it's so creepy! A troll! Come on, let's go to our common room and escape this troll!" Hermione shuddered, making an effort to get to the door.  
"Attention, please! All prefects lead your house to your common rooms!" Dumbledore announced.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Millicent, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, and Hermione all made a mad dash towards the gigantic double doors and ran, with the speed of a cheetah, to their common room.

"Phew! The troll will definitely leave us alone!" Hermione smiled. _I hope it doesn't come here! _She thought.  
"I agree. Now, I think I'll go to bed," Draco hurried to the boys' dormitory, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Nott and Zabini rolled their eyes, but they too retired. The girls retired after a long gossip session.

"OMG! Did you here? Harry Potter defeated a _troll_!" The gossip was flying all over the school.  
"What the-?" Hermione sputtered, after hearing the news. "How could that brainless git defeat a troll?"  
"I've no idea," Draco mused.  
"Apparently, he had the help of Ronald Weasley," Pansy stated, looking disgusted.  
"And...?" Tracey asked.  
"That revolting lump of a girl, Lavender Brown!" Millicent joined in, "According to Patil, Potter and Weasley saved Lavender from the troll!"  
"What? How could those to witless gits defeat a troll and save a girl?" Nott asked, restating Hermione's questions from before.  
"I've no idea," Draco repeated, gritting his teeth.  
"Well, Lavender isn't that bad," Zabini said, "After all, she _is_ pureblood!"  
"Well, you do nurse a soft spot for her, don't you, Zabini?" Draco teased.  
"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood-traitor like her!" Zabini protested.  
"Good," Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione chimed in.

**A/N: Gossip time! You'll find the Slytherins love to gossip. Well, review! :D**


	5. Jealousy is Awkward

Draco Malfoy, the king of Slytherins was jealous. Yes, jealous. Thankfully, no one knew. Well, maybe Hermione knew... That girl knew a bit too much for her own good...

Hermione sniggered, "Hey, Pansy! Wanna hear something?"  
"Yup, 'Mione!" Pansy sidled up to Hermione.  
"I heard Draco Malfoy is jealous of Harry Potter!" Hermione wagged her eyebrows.  
Pansy widened her eyes. This was major gossip! "Hey, Tracey, Millicent, Daphne, over here!"  
"What?" Daphne asked.  
"Hermione has got _major_ gossip!" Pansy snickered.

"Guess what?" Hermione started.  
"What?" Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent asked.  
"MALFOY IS JEALOUS OF POTTER!" Hermione cackled, doubling over with laughter.  
"WHAT?" Tracey yelled. She too, had been screaming, as she couldn't control herself.  
"Malfoy is jealous of Potter," Pansy repeated for Hermione, since Hermione was still rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach, while cackling with laughter.  
"Ah! Oh! I see!" Millicent widened her eyes.  
"And..." Daphne asked, itching for more news.  
"Ask Hermione!" Pansy grinned.  
"He...was...was...TALKING TO HIMSELF IN POTIONS!" Hermione guffawed. As much as she had recovered from the first laughing attack, she was instantly rolling on the floor again, cackling.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Millicent let out a loud snort and toppled, giggling loudly.  
"Wait, you mean Draco is jealous of Potter because Potter is getting all the attention?" Daphne asked.  
"Yes," Hermione replied calmly, finally getting over her laughing case.  
"He is very jealous," Pansy explained.  
"You know Draco, he loves attention," Tracey sniggered.  
"Yeah, if someone else gets all the attention for a while, Draco gets _really_ mad!" Pansy snickered, recalling a time in her childhood when Draco punched her because she was better at dancing, so everyone was paying attention to her but not him.  
"So, you reckon he's jealous of Potter?" Tracey asked, "You're sure that of all people, Draco would be jealous if Scarhead?"  
"Yup," Hermione replied.  
And with that, the five girls shut up and enjoyed their breakfast. Little did they know that Draco Malfoy and his minions had heard their entire conversation.

Actually, Hermione knew, but just kept on talking because she knew it would enrage Draco even more.

The day went by smoothly, with a few interruptions here and there when one of the girls would stare at Draco and snicker. Draco then turned as red as a pepper.

Hermione was sure that Draco would be on the brink of yelling at someone the end of the day if they kept it up, so they continued to whisper behind his back and giggle.

By the end of the day, Draco Malfoy felt awkward, very awkward indeed. Every time he turned around, he saw either Pansy, Tracey, Millicent, Daphne, or Hermione giggling. He felt so awkward that he wanted to punch Zabini in the face when he commented that Draco had spelled, 'spell' wrong. Usually, Draco would just snort and ignore him, but he was extra touchy that day. Draco sighed and vowed to keep his secrets to himself and keep his blank mask of indifference on all day.

**A/N: And so, Draco learns to keep his mouth shut or the girls will make him feel awkward.**  
**Yes, jealousy is awkward, and Draco is a really vain person, so he obviously wouldn't feel too happy if someone else got all the attention. **


	6. Christmas

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione threw the covers off Pansy. "I think Draco got you a gift!"  
"Wha? What?" Pansy asked.  
"Look at your gifts!" Hermione repeated.  
"Alright, alright," Pansy got up. They were the only two Slytherin girls in their year to stay.  
Pansy and Hermione opened their gifts and oohed and ahhed.  
They had each gotten a large package of sweets from their parents, and a variety of interesting gifts from their fellow housemates. Indeed, Draco did get Pansy something that was obviously larger than the one he gave to Hermione.

Pansy and Hermione headed to the Great Hall, where there was only one table, much to their dismay. Hermione scanned the room. The Gryffindors were taking up the left side of the table, the Ravenclaws next to them, the Hufflepuffs next to the Ravenclaws, and the other Slytherins in the remaining space.

Pansy and Hermione walked to the Slytherin spot. They sat and ate. While Hermione waited for Pansy to finish, she looked at who was staying.  
_Potter, Weasley, Brown, the Patils..._. Unluckily for her, all of the 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods' were staying. _This is certainly going to be a 'nice' trip!_

"Dude, did you hear?" a second-year Slytherin asked his buddy. He was indeed using Muggle slang, but Hermione ignored this.  
"Hear what?" Hermione interrupted. Although Hermione was a year younger than him, he still cowered in fear. All the Slytherins knew Hermione was the leader of the first-year Slytherin girls and Draco the boys. They also knew both had great power over everything, since their families were very rich and strong. It was also common knowledge that the Grangers and Malfoys were both supposedly Death Eaters, but said they were under the Imperius Curse.  
"Um, that Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor Seeker?" the boy offered meekly.  
"That's impossible! FIrst-years aren't allowed on the Quidditch teams!" Hermione bellowed.  
"It's the truth. Weasley is bragging about it over there," the boy pointed a shaking finger toward the Gryffindors.  
"Alright." Hermione walked away, muttering, "My father will hear about this."

"Professor Snape? Professor Snape?" Hermione knocked on Snape's door, "Professor, it's me! Hermione!" Snape opened the door and let her in.  
"What is this about, Hermione?" he asked.  
"They are saying Potter made the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hermione revealed, "Is it true?"  
"It's quite true indeed!" Snape looked expectantly, "And why are you asking me?"  
"Because you are my favorite professor, and my father was friends with you! I also happen to know that you, along with my father and Draco's, were part of the Dark Lord's elite service! Is that true?" Hermione's eyes gleamed.  
"I'm afraid it is. Now, I have to get back to brewing this potion, and you should be in bed."

Hermione walked away. She didn't want to share this information with Pansy, but her dearest ambition was to become a Death Eater, like her parents. She wanted to get the Dark Mark and work for the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in history. All Christmas spirit was lost as Hermione dreamed on about her ambitions.

Hermione drifted off to sleep, with a dream that was most peculiar. She was with Potter and Weasley, and she had punched Draco, which was just odd. ****

A/N: Death Eaters suck, but not to Hermione! Oh, and since the story isn't being written fast enough, don't expect me to update until, hm, the 10th! Sorry!


	7. Peculiar Dreams

**A/N: To popular demand, I am going to show a lot of dreams that Hermione has and what she is thinking. And no, Lavender Brown is not the new member of the Golden Trio. Hermione still is, but not now. She is later on. So, I guess Lavender is the third member. Oh well, I didn't mean for it to be that way.**

* * *

Hermione was most annoyed. Every single night, she had the most peculiar dreams. She was always either with Potter or Weasley, and she was in Gryffindor. The only thing that wasn't peculiar was that she still liked to read and study. Although the other Slytherins didn't know, Hermione had been reading secretly and she was the top of the class.

Hermione decided she was going to record all of her dreams.

_1. I'm with Potter and Weasley. Draco called me a mudblood, and Weasley's wand backfired, so that instead of Draco getting jinxed, Weasley was. He threw up slugs._

_2. Once again, I'm with Potter and Weasley. This time Draco insulted Hagrid, and I punched him._

_3. I'm now watching from a third-person point of view. I'm Petrified, and in the Hospital Wing. Potter and Weasley are beside me, and they look sad._

_4. The Sorting Hat is on my head. It Sorted me into Gryffindor._

_5. I was at a Ball, and I was dancing with Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player._

_6. I am at the Ministry, and I am apparently fighting against the Death Eaters._

_7. I lose a whole bunch of House points because I 'spoke out of turn' in Professor Snape's class._

_8. I'm with Weasley, and I'm watching Potter fight the Dark Lord. Potter wins._

Hermione was very confused. All of these dreams seemed to happen over time, as she was older in the eighth one. Hermione started to think. She recalled that the Sorting Hat had said, "I had Sorted you before. You were in Gryffindor, but those memories are gone." Hermione wondered if these dreams were the memories.

Hermione decided she was sleepy, and as the others had already fallen asleep, she too dropped onto her bed and fell asleep. _"I can grant you one wish, Hermione Granger, one wish." "I would like to go back to my first year at Hogwarts." Hermione blacked out. "Perhaps you would like to be pureblood?" "Ah, but you can't hear me. I'll make you pureblood, and in a family like the Malfoys." "However, there is one catch. You won't forget everything; instead, the memories will be stored deep inside your mind, where you can only find them when you have dove too deep into the Dark Arts." "But what am I doing, telling you all this? You can't even hear me! But this will be stored into your head." "I hope that with these memories, you might find me."_  
Hermione woke with a start. So that's the reason for all these dreams! Hermione decided to go to the library. _When in doubt, go to the library_, She thought. Hermione got up. It was three in the morning. Everyone else was still sleeping. (**A/N: To get them out of the way. :D**)

At the library, Hermione asked Madam Pince for books on wish-giving creatures. Madam Pince looked surprised, but gave Hermione a stack of books anyway. Hermione put the books aside, deep inside her trunk, and fell asleep instantly. It was Saturday, and Hermione had woken up at three in the morning. She hoped the other Slytherins wouldn't make fun of her for reading...

* * *

**A/N: Although Hermione is disgusted that Voldy is a half-blood and pure-bloods are serving him, she still 'wants to join him'. I changed the summary around a bit, so that Hermione becomes Light later on. Maybe the tenth or eleventh chapter?**


	8. The Creature

The wish-giving creature had a name. Yes, it had a name. Its name was...Bob. Yes, Bob. (**Lol. Bob just popped into my head**.) Bob was like no other creature in all of history. Bob had many, many powers, which included invisibility, the power to watch over people, and of course, the power to grant wishes of those who wanted to. It just so happened to be that Bob only had Hermione to watch over, and so he did that. He noticed that Hermione was living up to her 'true potential' from her new qualities, but he knew that deep inside, Hermione was different. She was kind, caring, knowledge-seeking, and most of all, a Light witch. Bob's job wasn't to change Hermione entirely; he had to let her live up her real, true, full potential. And what was that potential? To help Harry Potter. Yes, to help Harry Potter and defeat the Dark Lord. But Hermione Granger was also supposed to become Hermione Malfoy. Bob had no idea how, but that was what he was supposed to do. The fates had told him so. **(More info on Bob later on.)**

While Hermione Granger was sleeping, Bob was scheming. His boss, Pie Guy (who was the highest-ranking wish-giving creature alive), had told him that while his job was to grant the wish of someone, he also needed to put that person on the right track. And Hermione's track wasn't the way she was going at the moment. In fact, it was the complete opposite direction. Bob consulted the list Pie Guy had given him. (**Pie Guy? Lol...I don't know where I get these names from**.)  
_* Keep Light._  
_* Bookwormish._  
_* Pureblood._  
_* Help Harry Potter._  
_* Keep original qualities._  
_* MUST MARRY DRACO MALFOY!_

The concept was quite simple. If Bob had achieved all of the things on the list, he would get a reward, which was the ability to grant the wish of another individual. Pie Guy had achieved his position by completing 1000 wishes... Bob was still a newbie. Hermione Granger was just his first assignment. Wish-giving creatures do have other, shall we say, business to attend. So, Bob went off to his training classes.

Meanwhile, Hermione had awoken for her studying of wish-giving creatures. She began with a book titled _All About Wish Granting—Creatures to Wells._  
Hermione flipped to page 5.

_Wish-Giving Creatures_  
_Wish-giving creatures are unique. They are invisible, and they watch over those that had been granted wishes. However, they have to keep to some arrangements after they grant a wish. They are as listed:_  
_* Keep personality of before hidden deep inside body until person finds creature._  
_* Must make sure person marries/dates person Wish-giving Creature Boss arranges for._  
_* Must have dreams when they view their older memories._  
_* Must live out their full potential. _  
_* Must do what they did in other life, but sometimes in a different way._  
_* Person must find creature._  
_* Creature must help person become better._  
_Note: If the person was Light before, he/she might be Dark after wish, but will still become Light later on._

_The truth will always show itself, remember. Whether the creature had changed people or not, the people will change back after a few years._  
_Do not defy what has been given to you. Marry who the creature wants you to marry. Do not fight back, or you will regret it...a lot._

Hermione read the page, and flipped it. Between pages 6 and 7, there was a little note. Hermione took it out and flattened it.

_To Whoever This May Concern,_  
_This book tells the truth, but it leaves out some parts. One, you will receive books about your former life. Two, you may choose to go back to your original life, but that depends on the creature boss. _  
_Once you finish reading all these books, you must seek the creature whom had granted your wish. This may prove to be challenging, but you will eventually find them. They have to let you find them._  
_If you stay, make sure to follow the creature's suggestions. They will help you survive._  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Madam Pince_

Hermione was surprised. So Madam Pince had also had a wish granted...****

A/N: Short, kinda. What do you think?


	9. The First Attempt

Hermione had finished all the books, thankfully. They basically said the same thing, except in different words, of course. And Madam Pince had left notes in all of the books. They were the same, one way or another. Hermione knew she had to search for the creature at once. She also knew that she must know the name of the creature, what her wish was, and where the creature lived. The second one was relatively easy. All she had to do was review her dream. The first and third ones would be hard, though. Before she could begin her search, she must know what the creature's name was and where it lived.

But Hermione also needed the books Madam Pince had mentioned. So where were they? One book had mentioned 'books appear mysteriously in your trunk'. Hermione searched her trunk. Sure enough, in the bottom, there were seven books. And they were all titled similarly: _Hermione Granger's First Year, Hermione Granger's Second Year_, and so on. There was no author, no publishing place or date, only the text. Hermione set to reading the books. She read between classes, after she had finished her homework, before bed, before classes, anytime she could. And she had finished all seven books in record time: one week.

Hermione knew all about her other life now. She knew that the creature was named Bob, which was very lucky of her. And he lived in the Forbidden Forest. Now, wasn't that easy?

Hermione couldn't just go hiking into the Dark Forest on some random day. She had to go on a day that no one would notice her. And the perfect day for that was Professor Snape's birthday. Since Snape was the Head of House, Slytherin was holding a party for him. So no one would be in the way. Well, the other houses would, but they wouldn't dare talk to her, would they?

* * *

Hermione set out for the forest on the day of Snape's birthday. She brought her wand, a backpack, and a book. No one saw her but Malfoy, but he wouldn't dare to cross her, would he? Hermione smirked. She trudged deeper and deeper into the forest, bumping into centaurs who glared at her and sneered, "Ah, a foal! What are you doing here?"

"Finding a creature," Hermione replied. She hurried off before the centaur could bother her any further. She met a unicorn, who ran away at her sight. She stumbled across many ingredients for potions, and she took them all and stored them in her pack. She also met Hagrid, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and a big dog. They shouted greetings to her. Well, Hagrid and Malfoy did. The others just ignored her.

"Wha' ah yeh doin' heh?" Hagrid asked. (**Bad imitation.**)

"Oh, just getting potions ingredients for Professor Snape," Hermione smiled innocently.

Draco Malfoy blinked, "No, you are—"

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Oh, um, yeah she is!" Draco plastered on a fake smile. "Professor Snape sent her!"

"Alone?" Hagrid asked, looking disapproving.

"No, no, no! Parkinson and Bulstrode were to accompany me, but they got cold feet!" Hermione glowered at Draco and dared him to tell the truth.

"Yes, that is the truth!" Draco muttered, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione grinned, "Well, I'll be seeing you all later!" And she left, waving.

"Odd girl, eh?" Ron asked when she was out of sight.

* * *

Hermione was glad that no one else wandered this deep into the forest. She hoped no one would try to find her...

She couldn't find the creature, wherever she went. The book had said it would take hours, and Hermione had already spent hours searching for the creature. And she couldn't find it. But Bob was invisible, wasn't he? He could also become visible, but only when Hermione was within ten feet of his hiding place.

"Bob?" Hermione called, feeling foolish. "Bob? Where are you?"

A rustle near the bushes caught her eye. "Bob? Is that you?"

"No, how am I Bob?" a voice asked incredulously.

"Well, then who are you?"

"Pie Guy." the voice answered simply.

"Pie Guy? What kind of name is that? Wait..it couldn't be..." Hermione's voice trailed off. "You aren't Pie Guy the Wish-Giving Creature, are you?"

"Why, yes I am!" the voice responded kindly. "And I know where Bob is. He isn't here at the moment. I'm sorry, but you will have to come back later."

"B-but, can't you help me? Aren't you Bob's boss?" Hermione whimpered.

"Yes, I am. But you have to find Bob, not me." Pie Guy replied.

"Show yourself!" Hermione yelled, "How am I sure that you aren't Nott playing a prank on me?"

"Because I am a figment of your imagination," Pie Guy snapped, "Us creatures only appear to those who are in need of us. No one else can see us, unless they are one of us, of course."

"Wait, what?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Now, go! You must go! Bob will not be back for a month!"

Hermione hurried away, casting murderous glances at the bush.

"Eh, that wasn't too hard," thought Pie Guy. "Hermione just isn't ready for Bob yet."

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, don't expect updates soon. Questions? Review and I shall get to them.**


End file.
